


sare wor: the awokening (a sexy reylo tail)

by lenin_it_to_win_it



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (in case it isnt obvious), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fursuits, Knotting, M/M, Palpatine is Catholic, Piss, Sponsored by Apple WatchTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it
Summary: kylo ren decides the only way to win reys heart is to get her father's blessing, and sexnanigans ensue ;)))
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Leia Organa, Rey/C3PO, Rey/White Rose Tico, Sheev Palpatine/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	sare wor: the awokening (a sexy reylo tail)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Mia. Merry Christmas. I hate you almost as much as I hate the sins I have brought into this world in your name.

sare wor: the awokening (a sexy reylo tail)

“pALPATATE is ur DAD????” kilo ren shrieked revelationelly. 

  
“ya i kno” sed rey angrily as she kickt a rok int2 the dirt. “i cannotmst beleve he squrited my fetus out of his dickwhole 37 yeers ago.”

“UYR 37!??!?” kyol ron scremed arousedly. “WY DIDNT U TEL ME U WERE IS A HOT SINGEL MILF IN MY AREA???!?!?” 

“ur m0m is a milf and u dont respeckt her” rey retorted eyebrow raisignly.

“mhm thats why i had to nobly et her pussey out 4 the rebelliyn” sayed hoe dameron sluttly. he smackted kylo ren on the ass that he did knot (hehe get it?? its foreshadowing wink wink) have. kylieo renner wuz flatter than a nobooleen jizlestrop cake (its an extended univerese thing, u normies wouldnt get it). ho doamneron smiled brotherlyly at billy rey cyrys. “now i must plow fin like a field of space grane bc i am an bi icon. in space” 

“OMG YAS CKWEEN SLAYYY” yelled krylo ren perfomratively. Erlier that week rey sed she wold not giv him the fucc OR the succ bc he was not a Woke Gay AlleyTM. “SNATCH HIS TEA HUNTEY!!!1! WIG ON FLEEK!!1!” 

rey sighed tiredely. “3 woke points 4 u, if u get 999,997 mor i wil let u cri inemptly on my bo0b.” 

kylo ren weepbed sobbingly ont3 the flor (not reys tiddies alas) in despare. “HOW WIL I EVER GET THAT MANY WOKE POINTS???” he whaled. After he drove several endengered species of space wales to excintion he continued two cri and rey shook her ass at him in admonishment. 

“murdering whales is NOT wok!!!!” She yelled angrilely. “FORE SHAME and FORE SKIN!!!1! ur so unwoke u might as well b ASLEP111! NEGATIVE 8 BIJILLION WOKE POINTS 4 U MISTER!11! SPACE GRETA THURNBERG WILL SPIT ON UR STUPID BICHT GRAVE”

The New And Improved White Rose TicoTM nodded in agrement and she and rey walked away to do a lesbians while kylo sobbed. 

“however will i scooby dooby sedooce rey int2 my arms now???” he tearfuly cried. Then he had an iKEA!!! He built a chare and over the corse of the 13 yeares it took to assmble it he came up with a PLAN!!!!1! “il get her dads blessing and then she’ll HAV to marry me” he cakcled wickedly and hornily. “itl be just like in that classic song ROOD by MADICK” he had nver herd that song thru all the way but it came on one time when poe was getting drivers ed lessins in the melania falcon and he was sitting in the backset like a sad emo bitch, watching. kylo liked to watch. 

anyway he went to pallpintnens scary manshion in space hell to get his blesing!!! He knotcked ;)))))) ont he dor with his heart in his hand and his dick in his other hand. “DADDY SNEPAI LET ME BONE UR DOTER IM A HORRIBLE MATE AND SHE DOESNT EVEN LIK ME BUT IM BVER Y HORNY AND IT HINK THAT FORGIVES A LOT” 

palapitne opened the door in a tattered bathrobe whic was left unwrapped over his gracious expanse of folds. his cocck was a sagy 17 inches and looked like a metled candle. it also smeled like a candle if the candle was old man dick skin scnented. Paltptnene didnt care abot rey but he cared very much about evil fate dropping a fresh young bata twink at his dorstep. “what a cherismis mirackel” he sneered evilly. 

“dont u meen life day?” cyclo ren asked in confuselment?

“IN THIS HOUSE WE STAN JSESUS CHRIST YOU INSIPID ASSCUCK” yelled papailntine, smacking ckylo ren in the ass with a dummy thicc crucifix. (A/n: palpaintiens a cathoholic u HATERS!1!!!! protestants dont flame me!!11!)

“amen” sed kylo ren horniyl. he enjoyed being spanked by palpainetns big cross. … it made himt hink of how he would feel if that BIG STICK was put in OTHER PLACES ;))). “so wat do i hav to do to win ur daoguthers hand in marriegge?”

“it is not WUT but WHOMST” sed papillion seducitively as he slid out of his bathrobe and also his flesh to releveal that his entire bodey was KNOT (its cuming!!!!) but a HUGE AND GLISTEING PHAT ALPHA KNOT!!!!1! “u must prove ur worthe of rye by TAKING THIS KNOT HAHAhahHHAH”  
  
kylo renr started cryign again which was very on brand and clutheced his tite hole. “but wat if I CANNOT??” 

“oh I think you CAN KNOT” sed paypaltine (#360 no sponsors), wiglginng closer. “DEW IT” 

“i am but a smol heckin pupper but i wil attepmt this for u rey,,” he wept twinkishly, spreding his cheeks like rancid mayaonnaise. 

“puppers huh?” sed paplpoinetene suggestively. “that gives me an ideuh” 

one changing clothses montage later kylo ren was in a dog fursuit with an ass flap over the his ass (such as it was) and a coller that sed “strumpet” bc he wanted 2 kin crowly from good omins. “wuf wuf,” he borked tragically. “let me fetch ur phat knot daddy wuf” 

pompeiitene exploded into his ass, evnolping the whole of his body into kyloes hole whil kylow ren shriekeed and watched the be movie on his very convienent useful and affordable apple watch (#yes spondsered, ya bitch is making BANK!!1!)

They were doing a sexy rollplay were kylo ren was a KNOTTY PUPPEY who had PEED on the flor except it wasnt rolplay bc kylore n actualy did piss on the floor like the nasty little peepee boy he was. palaplainte unfolded himself from his knot cocoon an kyles ass to lap it up. “deliecious” he moned evilly. “simpyl delicious.” 

“am I worty enuff for rey now?” klyo ron boofed hornily.

“FOOLISH FOOL” papalainetene wheezed wickedly. “it dosnt matter how wrothy u r bc in 69 seconds…” he pushed a buton on the tip of his nut butter knicker noodle and the wal slid away to revel that rachle rey was being LOWERED into a sarlack pit!!!1! (a/n: i bet u losers dont even know what a sarloack is lamao its realy deep lore stuf u guyes just wondlt get it) 

“oh kyolo ren” rey wept womanly onto her heaving bosuns. “i am but a defenseless FEEEEEMOID and only a CHAD such as urself can save me from my sad fate. if u do not save meh i wil the die, and i cannot peg u if i am the die. cry emoji cry emoji” 

kylo resns dick got stiff with pride and started 2 GLOW!!1!1! He riped it off like a saosige link and it became—

  
“AN LITESABER????” papalpine shriekd in hroror. “but how????Ur nothig but a beta cuck!! how could ur puny cock become such a powerful weopon???!?” 

  
“THE POWER OF PEGGING COMPELS ME” kylo ren yelled as he leaft forward with his weopon firmly clenched in a well-lubed hand. He sMACKED palaptinein in the dick with his OWN dikc and pasopdgjfajlsdkhflagflhsacdtine DIED!!!But trageiclly as he was dying he FORCE LITGHNINGED KYLE RECONNAISANCE DIRECTLY IN THE HOLE!!!1! it wuz a fatal woudn, but kylo ren cold at least die knowing he had dun the right thing. 

“I AM REDEMED!!!!” kiylo ren cried cryumphantly in deth. “now will u r is bone me???” 

“ew no” sed rey disguctedly. “if ur not a villen that like defeatts the hole point. evil is totes smexy xD! im only in2 REAL BAD BOIS,, isnt that rite goth c3pio??” 

c3pyo. whomst was now a totel goffik hottie, pulled up on his sexy bone motoercyle that played my chemical romants songs when he honked its hron. “hop on mlady” he sed with a romantic tilt of his cool and edgy fedora covered in dripping blud. “my MEGA VIBRATIONAL METAL ROBOCOCK 69000 PATENT PENDING TM is fully opereational and ribbed for ur plesure” 

“o thank u Steve jobs” mownd rey orgasmically. “for inventing c3pos ROBOCOCK 69000 and also the fully operational product that is the Apple WatchTM” 

  
“apple watch is so edgy and cool” sed c3p0. “buy one today and get ALL kind of layed!!” 

rey rode him off into the sunset wile kylo rons sad incel corps began to slowly rot. his force gost came out and so did hon solids. 

“FATHER WHAMT ARE YUOU DOING AT MY GRAVE???” wept kylo ren ragefuly. “AND WHY DO U HAV A FORCEG HOST UR NOT EVNE A JEDEYE” 

“no but i voted for jeb bush wich is kind of the same thing” grumbld hand salad gruffly.

klyo ren nodde in agrement. it wos kind of teh same thing. “did u cum to offer me some sage advice in this tragic time?”

“of corse not u moron” snorted ham solo. “i came heer to laf at ur miserable failrure. HAHAHAHAHahahHAhHHHA” he took a sip of green tit milk so he could spit take and continue laghing. “AHAHHHAhaHHAHHhaHHHAAAhHAHAHAHA” he pauzed. “WHEEZE HAHAHSH AA HHAHah Hahah HHA AAAAAAA HAHAHAHAN SOLO OUT YALL” he did a sick dab and disappered in2to the ether. 

kylo ren crid alone with his stupid sad cuck body until the end of time while rey had gr9 (better than gr8) sex with goth c3po the end. 


End file.
